1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robotic vacuum cleaner adapted to move by itself and to clean a floor, more particularly to a driving control method of a robotic vacuum cleaner by which the robotic vacuum cleaner accurately travels along a wall to a target point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional robotic vacuum cleaner is disclosed in Japanese laid open patent application No. Sho 58-221925.
Accordingly to the Japanese patent application, the robotic vacuum cleaner serves to scan the light from a tape of high reflection factor attached on the floor.
At this time, there is a problem in that the robotic vacuum cleaner is adapted to receive the light reflected from the tape of high reflection attached on the floor to be cleaned, and to move along a track where the tape is attached and to suck-up the dust or foreign objects on the floor. The operational area of the robotic vacuum cleaner is thus confined.
In, another conventional vacuum cleaner, there is a problem in that a suction hose for conducting the dust and the foreign objects must be carried by a user for cleaning, and the hose is of relatively short length.
There is no problem when the cleaning is done in a small space with a short hose but in case of cleaning a wide space, there is a problem in that a body of the cleaner and suction hose must be hand-carried at all times for the cleaning operation.
There is still further problem in that travelling distance of the cleaner is confined by the length of an extension cord for applying a power to the cleaner, and a difficulty arises in using the cleaner because the relatively short length of the extension cord results in frequent connections of the extension cord to other outlets or the usage of a separate extension cord in case of cleaning of a wide spacious area.